Mentiras y recuerdos con un toque de realidad
by DianaParu
Summary: Para el reto de "Por los que leemos fanfic de Naruto" Sumergido en el dolor y el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, olvidando que debe seguir... seguir caminando hacia delante, por aquellos que aun estan con el. 'La frase de que "El tiempo todo lo cura"... No es mas que una mentira...' Que mal titulo, no me pude buscar uno mejorXD.


_Oneshot para el reto de "Por los que leemos fanfic de Naruto" en Facebook, mi primer reto, mi primer oneshot, y la primera vez con estos personajes… Sean piadosos conmigo… T.T_

"_**Mentiras y recuerdos con un toque de realidad".**_

"_Sumergido en el dolor y el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, olvidando que debe seguir… seguir caminando hacia adelante, por aquellos que aun están con él"_

_Naruto/Kurenai_

—_Drama/?—_

…

"_¿Cuántas veces necesitas repetir una mentira hasta creerla verdad?..._

_Y sin importar cuantas veces lo hagas no dejara de ser eso: una mentira, nada más que una mentira."_

…

"_Está bien…"_

"_Estaré bien…"_

—"Estoy bien…"— se dijo a si mismo por millonésima vez —Estoy bien…— dijo esta vez en voz alta tratando de convencerse.

Cuando perdemos a alguien: el vacío que dejan en nosotros es imposible de llenar, imposible de olvidar; no importan cuantas personas lleguen a nuestra vida o nuevos amores cautiven nuestro corazón.

La frase de que "El tiempo todo lo cura"… No es más que una mentira.

Si, el tiempo irremediable pasa, no hay forma de detenerlo.

Es nuestro mejor aliado y mayor verdugo, el que no perdona.

El tiempo avanza, nosotros con él y sin darnos cuenta nos hacemos a la idea de la perdida, de los cambios, del dolor… Aceptamos la perdida… y finalmente nos acostumbramos al dolor.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, allí sigue, imperceptible y aun así imborrable.

Y es que ¿Cómo olvidar el hecho de que ya no está en el mundo terrenal? Intentarlo siquiera significaba borrarla de su vida, como si nunca hubiese existido.

El pasado aunque es pasado: siempre nos persigue, podemos intentar ocultarlo, incluso de nosotros mismos… Pero nunca borrarlo.

Borrar una parte de nuestra vida, negar una existencia.

Y eso…

Estaba seguro que era algo que no quería hacer. Significaba tanto, había luchado tanto en su nombre y terminado de una forma tan patética. Ni siquiera había confesado sus sentimientos, espero demasiado con escusas absurdas… ahora se lamentaba de ello.

Cumplir una promesa se había vuelto una razón de vida y ahora que la había cumplido… no estaba allí para verlo.

Sus ojos aunque miraban al frente estaban vacíos, en realidad no estaba allí, su cuerpo permanecía quieto con los pies firmes sobre la tierra; pero su cabeza vagaba en recuerdos de tiempos mejores… Bueno no tan mejores, con la satisfacción de estar junto a ella, de ver su sonriente rostro o cubierta de un aura de furia, sin embargo podía verla.

Ahora no quedaban más que recuerdos.

Recuerdos que no podrán ser mas que eso… Recuerdos.

Recuerdos que lo atan, que le hacen anhelar la tibieza de su abrazo, de sus manos, de su voz y su risa melodiosa… Voz la cual jamás volverá a escuchar de nuevo, que ahora solo existe en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que con el paso del tiempo se vuelven borrosos, talvez más adelante terminaría por olvidarla.

Y eso le aterraba.

Suspiro profundo, dejando que su rubio cabello bailara con la brisa, buscando despejar su mente cerro los ojos y se mantuvo así unos segundos.

Solo ahora podía entender esa extraña manía de su sensei de pasar largos lapsos de tiempo frente a ese monumento.

El monumento en honor a los caídos en batalla, a todos aquellos que perecieron durante la guerra, Había visto la muerte de frente mientras bajo sus propios ojos cientos de vidas se perdían.

Al abrirlos se encontró con algo que llamo su atención; una hoja que era arrastrada por el viento, apretando con fuerza sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su ahora pantalón jounnin.

La voluntad de fuego aún seguía dentro de él.

En Él…

Con pasos lentos, cansados avanzó, paso tras paso sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, como muerto en vida. Si, muerto en vida… asi se sentía, podía estar rodeado de personas, muchas, y aún asi seguir sintiéndose solo.

Se detuvo sin saber porque, reprendiéndose a sí mismo ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría actuando de esa manera? Ya no era un niño, Shikamaru se lo había dicho años atrás. Vino ese recuerdo a su mente ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

…

A una prudente distancia alguien observaba la curiosa escena, ella como todos en la villa sabían lo que pasaba con el ninja más imperactivo de toda Konoha y reconocido en todas las aldeas ninjas, héroe de las cinco grandes naciones, _"Héroe"_ pensó la bella kunoichi de oscuros cabellos y ojos rojos, su nombre Kurenai Yuhi la experta en genyutsu, observando como Naruto Uzumaki se adentraba una vez más en sus propios pensamientos.

De aquel ninja escandaloso solo quedaba un despojo humano, "eso" que tenía enfrente, sus bellos ojos azules habían perdido total brillo, la alegría había desaparecido de cualquier expresión que mostraba, aunque se esforzaba con sonrisas falsas por no preocupar más a aquellos que lo estiman, sus seres cercanos, sus seres queridos.

Reconocía esa mirada, la había visto tantas veces en su propio rostro ¿Quién mejor que ella para entender sus sentimientos? Ella había perdido a su amado en batalla, se sintió caer en un abismo, rodeada de pura oscuridad mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse, no, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, no recordaba su reacción, no tuvo cabeza para memorizar aquel agonizante momento en el que el aire le faltaba y las fuerzas de su ser la abandonaban.

Se acercó hasta el rubio congelado, mirando a la nada.

—Nosotros aún estamos aquí— dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho del rubio, quien en un principio se asustó, no había notado su presencia.

—Ku-kurenai se-sensei— apenas saliendo de su letargo se topó con par de ojos rojos que le miraban de forma cálida.

—No es necesario que me llames Sensei, no más.

—Lo se… es solo, la costumbre, eso creo—se roscó la nuca nerviosamente.

La mujer le sonrío.

—Naruto…—dijo llamando la atención de este—Aun no puedes superarlo ¿No es así?—el rubio guardo silencio sorprendido por las palabras que ella había pronunciado— Pocos pueden hacerlo… sin embargo aprendemos a vivir con ello… vivir, debemos hacerlo por aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, porque es lo que ellos esperan que hagamos… vivir, disfrutar de la vida, porque hay otros que dependen de nosotros… de ti.

Tras la mujer de oscuros cabellos y ojos rojos apareció un niño pequeño de no más de tres años, con cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos, aferrándose a las piernas de ella, al ver al rubio se soltó de su madre comenzó a caminar y se acercó temeroso, balanceándose un poco, Al parecer apenas había aprendido.

—Recriminarte no la traerá de vuela, ni a ella ni a los demás.

Eso era lo que sentía… culpa, por tener el poder y no haber sido capaz de evitar que ocurriera. Aquel campo se había vuelto una masacre por los incesantes ataques del juubi comandado por Obito. Fue como si jugase tiro al blanco con todos los ataques que lanzaba contra toda la alianza, muchos ninjas habían caído presas del pánico, volviéndolos vulnerables al ver el increíble poder de la bestia con cola, el tiempo parecía acabarse y todo se pensó perdido…

—No te olvides de nosotros. Aún estamos aquí…— repitió— Y ahora dependemos de ti…

El rubio la miro con confusión.

—No hablo solo de nosotros dos… hablo en nombre de todos, de la aldea…

Se miraron en silencio, Naruto sintió ser liberado de un gran peso, escuchando como nuevamente las hojas eras arrastradas por el viento… pero de repente la paz fue rota por un potente grito: se escuchó el grito furioso de una chica, un grito que reconocía muy bien.

—¡NARUTOOO!...—El rubio solo pudo ponerse pálido, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, lo habían descubierto. Se había escapado de sus labores, pensando que sería un momento y había dejado un clon de sombra en su lugar; pero lo habían descubierto, el clon no pudo soportar la fuerza del golpe que la chica que ahora le llamaba le propinó.

—Contamos contigo—dijo la pelinegra al ver que el rubio intentaba escapar antes de que fuera capturado por la dueña de la furiosa voz.

—kurerenai-sensei… Gracias—dijo antes de desaparecer.

La pelinegra sonrío, pudo ver el cambio en su mirada y en la sonrisa que le regalo antes de irse y solo pudo murmurar.

—_De nada… Hokage-sama…_

…

_Bien esto es lo que me salió para el reto, siento si no fue mejor pero solo tuve una semana para hacerlo, creo que fui la última que se unió._

_PD: Les dejo a su elección quien le gritaba a Naruto… ^_^_

_DianaParu_


End file.
